


Bette Davis Eyes

by Crystalshard



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalshard/pseuds/Crystalshard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sirens might be stuck serving in the Armory, but no-one ever said that they didn't command whatever place they were in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bette Davis Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This song has reminded me of the Sirens for ages, so I finally got around to making a short video of them.


End file.
